The Beginning- Final Chapter
by ht
Summary: Very long, please review. Has a twist in the end


"Edinbar wake up, we are here in the northern shores," LogaLog said.  
Edinbar got up and went to the temporary camp. There was a small fire with minimal smoke. Every one gathered around and collected their vittles.  
"Ok mates, weapons ready at all times. Never know when the vermin scum might attack us. Rest for the night, I will post sentries. Tomorrow we will find Holt Ash and try and convince them to join us," announced LogaLog.  
" LogaLog and I will take first sentry," Edinbar said.  
"Aye," LogaLog replied.  
  
  
Kovi and his band stopped before a long boat that belongs to a corsair. Kovi called out, "Captain Dreadfang, I have brought some slaves. I will trade them for your loot."  
"Aye, matey, you have done a fine job. Blunt tooth, give em the loot," answered captain Dreadfang.  
Blunt tooth gave the loot to Kovi and beckoned the slaves on board the longboat.   
"See you next season matey," Captain Kovi called out.   
"Aye, Capt," Kovi answered as he travelled up to the northern shores.  
  
  
When the slaves were chained to the oars, Captain Dreadfang shouted, " Welcome to my ship, paddle hard and you will see many seasons. You old ones better paddle harder now we have new slaves. HAHAHAHA!!!"  
Meanwhile Edinbar marched south with his small force ever more alert for corsairs and pirates.  
"Where is Holt Ash?" asked Edinbar.  
"They are down south. Ho, mates lets quicken our pace. Phen, scout ahead to see where the slave band is," ordered LogaLog.  
"Yes sir," replied Phen.  
  
  
Kovi was making camp and distributing the loot. The slavers held a well-earned feast. Suddenly, a rat exclaimed, "Look a shrew!! Lets make him our first slave!!"   
Phen knew he was spotted. He ran for his life towards Edinbar and cried out, "Their coming!!"  
"Charge!!!!" cried Edinbar.  
" LogaLogaLogaLog!" Rang the GUOSIM war cry.  
The clash was extremely fierce but even though Edinbar's army was outnumbered two to one, they fought like mad beasts. Pikes cut down the first row of shrews. Squirrels and otters thinned the ranks of the pikemen with arrows and javelins. Once close enough, the shrews killed any vermin who came within range of their deadly rapiers. Every GUOSIM lived up to the GUOSIM law, take no prisoners. Edinbar hacked his way towards Kovi, who was standing in the back away from the dangers of battle. The two chieftains faced each other, exchanging growl and grunts.   
Suddenly, Kovi lunged forward and slashed Edinbar's foot paw. Edinbar returned the favour and made a deep gash in Kovi's chest. Edinbar skilfully sliced Kovi's axe in half. Putting his scimitar away, Edinbar wrestled Kovi to the ground. Kovi bit Edinbar in the shoulder. Filled with hatred and bloodlust Edinbar grabbed Kovi's foot paw and let out a blood chilling family war cry, "GALEDEEEEEEP!"  
With adrenalin pumping in his blood, Edinbar swung Kovi head first into the giant Oak. Kovi fell lifelessly to the ground. After witnessing this affair, most rats fled. Squirrels and otters made sure they never got very far.   
Yarrow found Deadeye and interrogated him.  
"Hey Edinbar this one knows where the slaves are!" Yarrow shouted.  
Edinbar limped over, eyes red from bloodlust hissed, "Tell me rat or I let you join your master!"  
" They-They went on th-the pirate ship that Cap-Captain Dreadfang owns. They should b-be heading south this season. Pl-Please don't kill me." Cowered Deadeye.  
" Chain him up, we will see if he is lying, if you are, you will join your master, understood?" hissed Edinbar.  
" Y-Yes s-sir," cowered Deadeye.  
" How many dead Yarrow?" LogaLog inquired.  
" Ten shrews, three otters, two squirrels and three hares. Nearly a score and a half vermin slain," Yarrow replied.  
Edinbar limped towards the forest and ordered, "Into the forest where there is cover. We will have lunch and then we will patch up your wounds. Then we march to Holt Ash!"  
  
  
The slaves rowed furiously as the pirates launched surprised raids against coastal dwellings. Unknowingly, Captain Dreadfang had just plundered the village of Holt Ash. The warriors went fishing and only the young and old were left to fend for themselves. Holt Ash was razed and the inhabitants were slaughtered......  
  
  
Edinbar limped along with his depleted militia, with hope that Holt Ash would have enough warriors to help them and enough materials to build see worthy vessels. Deadeye trudged along chained up uncertain of what his fate will be. If he were lying then he would be executed. Edinbar walked slowly up the hill, expecting to find a bustling village of Holt Ash but he was shocked to see burned dwellings and many dead otters littered the ground.....  
  
  
  
LogaLog approached the otters.  
"What happened here?" he asked.  
"Dreadfang came to our village and looted it, after that, he burnt it to the ground!" cried an otter.  
Suddenly Edinbar stepped forward.  
Then we are friends. We too are pursing Dreadfang. We wish to free the slaves. My brother is a slave aboard his ship. Who is your leader?" asked Edinbar  
"I am," a large female otter stepped forward, "I am Roxanne leader of these otters. We will join you."  
"We need a seaworthy vessel. Do you have one or could you make one? Asked LogaLog.  
"It'll take us three months to make one. We already have five long boats, they are lighter and faster. The newly formed alliance was about to sail off when Edinbar stepped up and said, "You have been good friends of mine, if you do not wish to fight, you can go home. After all BoBo is our brother."  
"How can you say that, wot wot? We have been with you this long, we will continue to fight along side you till the end." A hare exclaimed   
"What do you take us GUOSIM for? We will always help our friends in their times of need!" LogaLog said.  
"Aye!" shouted LogaLog's GUOSIM.   
"We are coming along to avenge our family and friends!" Roxanne said.  
"Lets go then!!" Edinbar shouted.   
They rowed like mad beasts; by nightfall they had reached the pirate boat.  
  
  
Dreadfang was having a good day. Not only had he looted a village without much loses, he had acquired new hard working slaves.  
"Today we rest, every one, even the slaves!!" Dreadfang told his crew.  
  
Below deck BoBo was snoring away like the rest of the slaves. Citer the badger however was awake, thinking of her home and family. Kovi the fox had kidnapped her from Snowstripe the badger Lord. She heard a tapping noise on the window. She opened the small window and saw five longboats filled with warriors. Silently the warriors had slipped into the boat and freed all the slaves. All the slaves had gone onto the long boats except for the badger and BoBo.  
"BoBo remember this. Your full name is BoBo Galedeep. Never forget it," Edinbar said as he hugged BoBo tightly and directing him to the long boat.  
"BoBo wana stay with Edinbar," BoBo whimpered, confused.  
"Go!" Edinbar told BoBo, his voice full of authority.  
"Ok mates, we most probably gonna die before we do, we are taking some vermin with us. LogaLog, take five of your crew and get the poor creatures on the long boats back home or to Bristle." Edinbar said.  
"I am Citer, daughter of Snowstripe, I will help you kill Dreadfang." The badger told Edinbar as she picked up a piece of wood that she would use as a mace.  
"So be it," Edinbar replied.  
The small militia silently slipped into the sleeping cabins of the corsairs. They had slain three score of vermin before they were detected.   
"Intruders!" shouted a weasel.  
After that he shouted no more. Retrieving her sword from his back, Roxanne said, "Up onto the decks were Dreadfang is mates!!!"  
Up on the decks, vermin surrounded the small army. Edinbar's army let out their war cries that made the vermin flinch.  
"LogaLogaLogaLog, Holt Asssssssssssssh, Eulaliiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaa, Galedeeeeeeeeeep!!!"  
Although greatly outnumbered and out flanked, the small force had kept the vermin at bay. But still they were losing.   
Fighting back-to-back, Edinbar and Roxanne laid any vermin who got within two-foot paws low.  
"We losing," cried Roxanne.  
Edinbar knew he had to do something. His brain was racing. Then he had it. There was a reef south of here. If he could wretch the ship on the ship then he could take down a shipload of vermin with him!  
Edinbar jumped, weaved, dodged and ran through the melee. Out of nowhere a pike shot out and made a small hole in Edinbar's left shoulder. Ignoring his injuries, Edinbar charged at Dreadfang, only to find the Stoat was surrounded by his goons. But he was not the only one charging, the badger Citer was charging as well. Citer crashed and fended off Dreadfangs goons. She cried out, "Kill him Edinbar!"  
Edinbar crossed blades with the stoat captain. The stoat tripped him and kicked Edinbar. Filled with bloodlust and powered on by desperation, Edinbar knocked the sword out of Dreadfangs hands, grabbed him by the neck and used him as a mace to clear the way. Two of Edinbar's front tooths sank into the neck of the rat who was protecting the tiller. Will his last ounce of strength, Edinbar cried out, "Galedeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!" and grabbed the tiller. He directed the ship towards the reef. The reef had made a deep gash on the hull and was sinking it quickly. Many vermin baled but drowned. The otters rescued their comrades and swam to the sure. Edinbar Galedeep, holding onto his enemy by the neck and Citer who held onto a lot of vermin drowned in the deep waters.  
  
  
The longboats were being battered really badly by the rough seas. Without warning, the long boat BoBo was in capsized. The shrews managed to save most of the creatures in the capsized long boat, all except for BoBo. They landed on the shore and did a head count.   
"BoBo's gone!!" cried LogaLog.  
"No beast can survive seas this rough," said an elderly mouse.  
Full of grief over the loss of BoBo, the GUOSIM and the ex slaves travelled slowly towards Bristle.   
  
  
BoBo was swept out into the sea. He swam, but he did not know which direction land was. Exhausted, BoBo clambered onto a piece of flotsam and fell asleep quickly.  
"Hey Skip, look what I found on a piece of flotsam, an otter babe!" A voice said  
" Take him back to Redwall abbey. They take good care of orphans." Another voice boomed.  
  
  
"We are sorry for the loss of both your sons," Roxanne and LogaLog said together sadly.  
" No, it was not your fault. You may stay as long as you like here in Bristle." Ferb Keeneye said, fighting back tears.  
The day after that, three tombstones were laid. Here is what they say…  
'Edinbar Galedeep, loved deeply by his parents, died like a warrior in the fight against evil'  
' Citer, daughter of Snowstripe, died fighting overwhelming odds, died like a badger lord.'  
'BoBo lost at seas, loved by us all here in Bristle. Rest in peace'  
So evil was rid of Bristle and after a while, every one got over the deaths of the ones who had perished in battle.   
  
  
  
Abbot Ramer stood there watching as the Skipper approach Redwall Abbey cradling a dibbun in his arms.  
"Found him on a piece of flotsam father," Skipper said.  
"Come, rest a while and when he awakes, we can ask what his name is.  
  
  
BoBo woke up and said, "I wanna go home!"  
"What is your name young un?" asked Abbot Ramer.  
"BoBo Galedeep."  
"Then you are home young one," Abbot Ramer said eyebrows rising.  
"So the descendant of Innbar Galedeep has return to Redwall Abbey to collect his two swords." Abbot Ramer said to the Skipper.  
  
  
  
Extract from the Journal of Abbot Ramer  
  
' So the descendant of Innbar Galedeep have returned to collect his two swords in the form of BoBo. When he first came, he was quiet, not making many friends. In the first month, BoBo only had two friends, Trace Firefur the squirrel, renown for her beautiful fire like fur and Lauren Pearltears the hare, also extremely handsome but like all hares very perilous. Perhaps these three will be great warriors and protect the abbey in its time of need.  
It has been two months since BoBo has arrived. He is friendly, easy going and the future looks bright for those three rascals. You may always come to Redwall Abbey; all you need is an open heart and a smile.  
  
  
  
  
Ramer, Abbot of Redwall  
  



End file.
